Alfendi and Lucy Mysteries
by jeannieinthedesert
Summary: Many things have changed since the event at the Forbodium Castle, particularly in the Mystery Room where Alfendi and Lucy work. These two are yet to find out that they would be solving mysteries about themselves. Is Alfendi's father really Professor Layton? Will Lucy still likes him for who and what he really is? The author does not own any copyright to the characters.


Author's Introduction

The author is inspired by "Professor Layton " & "Layton Brothers" games and decided to write on her own. The author does not own any copyright to the characters mentioned in the fanfiction, except new characters who are self-created and not part of any Layton game series nor Layton Brother game. Stories contain spoilers in Layton games, if you have not played any of these titles, do keep this in mind. The author's passion is in gaming and in study criminology, thus the inspiration to write a story after playing especially the "Layton Brothers". All writings are from the author herself, similarities to other fanfiction are pure coincidental. Enjoy and look forward for some feedbacks. Cheers.

_**Chapter 1: Lucy's Promotion**_

It has been a month since the event at Forbodium Castle, Alfendi standing in front of the window and looking down onto the busy street of London. Images from the event flashes in front of him like as if it just happened yesterday. He thought to himself that if it wasn't for Lucy, he will now be behind bars, dark, cold and miserable. Ever since that day, he has realized that his feelings for Lucy is not the same anymore. Not only has she proved her worth as a respectable inspector, but also someone whom he can trust, perhaps even confide in the things which he had kept inside him for all this time.

Potty:_"Be careful of what you confide in her"…._

Placid:_ "What?"_

Potty:_"I mean your feelings for her…."_

Placid:_ "I don't know what you are talking about"_

Potty_: "Oh C'mon Placid, you know you want to tell her how much you admire her courage and if she leaves…."_

The two different sides of Alfendi is something everyone in Scotland Yard knows about. Sometimes, people tend to distance themselves from him as some who had encountered his strange and dangerous behaviours would not want to experience twice.

Placid and Potty_: "Shhh…. Someone is here" _

_Lucy: "Hey Prof, I am sure I did set the alarm, but…."_

Placid and Potty:_ "Is ok Lucy, we know…"_

Lucy:_ "We? Who else was here? Oh! Potty's here too?"_

Alfendi quickly changes the subject and pointed to a folder on the table.

_"What is this?" said Lucy_

_"It must be some important case which needed to be solved, let's get started Prof"_

Alfendi sighed and said:

_"No! It is about you."_

_"About me?" _Lucy sounds puzzled and curious.

_" This is your performance review, with credits to recent events and the commissioner is looking to promote you which means you could be transferring to other units". _

Alfendi looked closely at Lucy's face whilst he said this to Lucy.

Lucy:_ "What?! Prof but…I didn't do anything_ …. _I mean I have not done well in erm_… _oh like the last case, I messed up the…."_

_"Lucy! Listen"_ Alfendi stand up and is now very close to Lucy's face with both hands on her shoulders.

_"You have done well_.. _in fact very well and I don't think that you should be my assistant anymore". _

For a moment Alfendi thought he saw tears in Lucy's eyes and quickly realised that Lucy must have taken it wrongly. Just as when he was about to explain, Lucy interrupted.

_" You don't need me anymore?...Prof I guess I understand …erm how it must be like for you after the Forbodium Castle case, no one would like to be around someone who had witnessed their darkest or embarrassing moments…is ok I know what to do"_

_" Is not like that Lucy….Is just that….." _

Before Alfendi can finish, Lucy already picked up the folder and walk out of the door.

_" Look what you have done!"_ snapped Placid

_"I am just trying to tell her she deserved better"_ . The Potty side of Alfendi starts to feel sad inside.

_" I can't believe I am sharing the same brain with you… can't you see she don't want to be transferred!" _the Potty side of Alfendi is getting frustrated with the other side who is always hiding the truth.

" I… I am not sure…" said Placid

" GO AFTER HER! Before it's too late!". Potty shouted

Alfendi hesitated for a while and rushed through the door and down the stairs, but Lucy is long gone from sight. For some reason his heart aches when he thought of Lucy leaving the Mystery Room and never be back again. Shaking his thoughts away, he knows he will have to reach the commissioner's office before Lucy does, if he still wants to see Lucy around the office, to be precise, near him.

'COMMISIONER OFFICE'

" Knock Knock"…. _" Come in"_

_" Oh Lucy, is good to see you. I trust that Alfendi have told you about the review and your promotion" _

_" Commissioner Barton, yes, he had and I wish to be….."_

_" WAIT!" _shouted Alfendi from the end of the corridor as he runs towards the two of them.

Both Barton and Lucy turned and looked at Alfendi who had just run all the way here and is still panting away…. _" Wait, I said"_

_" Yes, we are waiting Inspector Layton"_ said Barton.

_"I need Lucy.. I mean, I just received a case which Lucy and I worked on before which has a new lead now, so I need her, she cannot be transferred"_ Still panting as Alfendi speaks.

_"But…."_ Barton answered.

_"There is no BUT Barton!"_

Both Barton and Lucy immediately recognised Potty's appearance.

Barton took a deep breath and said slowly:

_"I was just going to say, Lucy hasn't said anything about whether she would like to be transferred" _

Barton always talk to Alfendi calmly no matter what, Lucy observed.

Lucy takes this opportunity to express her interests to stay in the Mystery Room and Barton accepted her decision to stay in her current position. As soon as the two exited the Barton's office, Lucy turned and asks with excitement.

_" Which case is it?"_ asked Lucy excitedly

_" Huh? Oh… erm… that one.. you know" _Alfendi knows he needs to think of some excuses to stop Lucy from asking further.

_"Oh is it the …."_

_"Lucy… actually there aren't any new leads, I was lying." _Alfendi said with hesitation.

_"What? Prof… you lied? But... Why?"_

_"Arhhhh!... you… have to make me spell it out?"_

_"Ermm... Prof what are you trying to say?"_ Lucy is starting to get more confusing Alfendi's behavior today.

Alfendi can hear Potty voice at the back of his head telling him to confess to Lucy that he wishes her to stay and he needs him. However, Placid managed to control it and instead, he said:

_"Oh, erm... there are lots of paperwork which you were handling that still needed to be submitted, you would not be so irresponsible, would you?"_

Alfendi can hear Potty sighed at what he just said.

_"Oh, of course not! But Prof..."_

_"Yes?" _Alfendi is hoping that Lucy will stop asking what's the real reason of keeping her in mystery room.

"When you said I should not be your assistant anymore..."

"Forget what I just said… bottom line, you are still needed in the Mystery Room and you are not going anywhere so soon." Snapped a very impatience Alfendi. Potty is running out of patience and Placid is snapping as he was worried he might confess more than he is ready to.

Lucy's eyes lighted up upon hearing the last sentence, though she knows Alfendi refers to the work than what Lucy was secretly hoping to mean.

_"Well... Lucy..."_

_"Yes Prof?"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Huh? What for"_

_"I guess I have never really express how grateful I am for what you did at Forbodium Castle"_

Lucy smiles sheepishly whenever her Prof thanks her for something.

_"I am just trying to find the truth... Most importantly…"_

_"Most importantly, what?" _Alfendi waiting to hear what she says

_"It's you Prof… I don't wish to see you suffer and I know is not you who have done it"_

Alfendi felt a strange sensation which he never has before upon hearing this, he never felt this way, as in, no one really expresses their feelings in this way for him. No one treated him like Lucy does. Even friends…or families, nor Hilda.

_"Thanks Lucy, but you know it could have been me who murdered Makepeace, your emotion could have you on the wrong track" _Alfendi said this in a good way to remind Lucy that she will get hurt one day being emotional, especially towards him.

_"It is not just emotion for you, ermm I meant I regard you as my friend and mentor... I mean…the golden rule of investigation is to assume nothing, question anything and challenge everything, thus, I am looking at the case with different perspectives. Though… I must say… it's what's inside me that tells me even if is you who have done it, I would rather be the one who find out myself than being told by someone else.. I mean … "_

Alfendi stood there listening to every word Lucy has just said and was lost for word. He can feel something is urging him inside, he felt warmth. This is a feeling that he thought was already long gone since that fateful day with his father.

_"Well! Everything is fine now, you are not in jail and I'm not transferring either. Prof... shall we head out to get something to eat...? I am hungry... hehe" _Lucy only says this because she realized that she is blushing after saying all that and also she hasn't got any breakfast.

Alfendi laughed and watched Lucy walking ahead of him as they both head out Scotland Yard building to grab some snacks. Alfendi can't help but kept thinking about what Lucy had said and trying to still put together to why he is feeling funny towards Lucy. He knows is not just gratitude for what she had done, is something else.

_**Chapter 2: A New Member **_

Alfendi stared at the clock on the wall, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table and looked over to where Lucy usually sits in the Mystery Room. Alfendi normally starts work earlier than anyone in Scotland Yard office, sometimes he doesn't know if is affecting his health for being a workaholic, he knows that he needs to have more social interactions with others not just work colleagues. He recalls friends he made during school time, they hardly contact him anymore ever since they are aware that the nature of his job deals with dangerous criminals. But more drastically, it's his unpredictable personalities and actions which frighten most of them away. He sighed as he thought of that.

Alfendi is so used to having Lucy refilling up his coffee, he looked at his empty mug and decided to get another one for himself whilst waiting for her to arrive and discuss what they need to do today. Nothing beats a cup of freshly brewed coffee in the morning, especially when there is no one here in the office yet, he enjoys silence whilst reading through the pile of case files on his table and sipping his coffee. Just as Alfendi was about to walk over to his desk with his now fully filled coffee mug, he suddenly heard footsteps stomping in…before he can move quickly away from the door,

_"Bang!"_

_" Prof.. Prof…"_

_"YOU! Look what you have done!"_ shouted Alfendi

Lucy looked down on Alfendi's white coat and realised that she had rush open the door without knowing Alfendi was behind and bumped his coffee off onto his coat.

_" Oh shit! Sorry Prof, I didn't know''_

_" I should break your legs so you cannot be late anymore, nor being clumsy! Now how am I going to meet him!"_

Effendi may sound angry and even threatening, but he is more worried about his favorite white coat and Lucy immediate recognized this.

_"Meet who?" _Lucy still looking at his now dirty coat and as if she didn't hear the threat he made.

Alfendi walked over to his desk, put down his mug and looked around for something on his desk to clean off the mess on his coat.

_" Let me help you" _Lucy offered her help.

Lucy quickly reaches into her bag and found a pack of tissue. The coffee spilled over on the left chest area and Lucy is now pressing the tissue in that area to prevent the coffee from further staining that area.

_" You know you can't just rub spills in any motion thinking it will remove it than finding it stained even deeper. I used to spill lots of stuff over my Mother's Persian carpet… hehe"_

Alfendi stands still whilst Lucy clean his coat, but he feels a bit blushed as Lucy press and dabs the spill on his coat. The stained area is right on the most sensitive part of his body. He looked at Lucy and part of him want her to stop, but he can hear Potty saying,

_" Don't you like that feeling'_

_"What?"_

_" C'mon Placid, every gentleman is still a normal man, you like her and here she is touching you.. the.. sensitive area, you like what she is doing it to you, don't you?"_

Placid face turned even hotter at this.

_" Go on Placid, kiss her…, unless you want me to do it"_

_" No! Stop!"_

_" Huh? Oh ok is done anyway."_ Lucy looked up curiously.

Alfendi shouted out loud and Lucy thought it was at her.

_" Prof your face is so red, are you a'right?"_

Alfendi turned his face and step back to avoid Lucy looking directly at his face, cos he knows he probably cannot control it if she start leaning in closer now.

_" Nothing, I am alright, we should start the day"_

_" Aye, what are these folders again?"_

Lucy looks at the two folders on the table and starts wondering what cases they might be.

_"This is the profile of the inspector replacing Justin Lawson"_

_"Ah, I see"_ Lucy picked up the folder named ' Paul Wickermen'

Lucy opens up the folder and saw the profile of the inspector and a small photo of him.

_" Wow, impressive profile and looks"_

Alfendi cleared his throat, suggesting Lucy to pick up the other folder.

_" Oh, yes… what we have on this one then"_

Lucy picks up and saw her name, it was only the other day that she had a folder like this when she was almost being transferred away from the Mystery Room. Lucy hesitated and open up the second folder.

Lucy let out a gasp and looked back to Alfendi.

_" I thought it was only right to give you what you deserves"_

_" Oh Prof…"_

_" So,… I spoke to the commissioner and he agrees too, that though you wish to stay on, but your effort must still be credited and recognised"_

Lucy is now promoted to the second level of investigation inspector. Which Alfendi knows in his heart, Lucy is better than that.

_" The increment of salary could really come in handy now" _said Lucy.

_"Oh? How come?"_

_" Well…. You see the flat that I rent now is going to be sold, so…I am actually looking for a new place"_

_" Really? Where to? Never heard you mentioned anything"_

_" Ya, just too many things happening"_

_" Is there anything I can help? Do you have a place to stay?"_ it is very rare that Alfendi offers his help like this, he wonders what would the rest of the Yard think if they learnt that he is behaving in this manner.

Effendi can hear Potty thoughts are interrupted, potty wants to propose she moves in, but was interrupted by Lucy.

_" No worries Prof, I am fine, perhaps.. I need someone to help me move my stuff though Dustin, Sniffer and Florence agreed to help but I still need one more help… Mum keeps sending me stuff so… it ends up I have a lot of junk now."_

_"So they know you are moving before me, and we work together?" _Alfendi felt as if he is not being a good superior or a friend and not showing enough concern for her co-worker. But importantly, he is feeling a bit jealous and angry at why he wasn't the first one to know.

Lucy doesn't want Alfendi to feel bad or upset and quickly added,

_" You have a lot going on recently, that's why I don't want to bother you with my stuff"_

Alfendi nodded and said:

_"I can come along to your new flat hunt, after all I need to know my co-worker is living ok"_

Lucy smile and said " co-worker? Thanks Prof, I have one place to view tomorrow morning, it is actually 15mins from here" Lucy felt a sense of achievement for the things she has done so far and is recognized in the eyes of her mentor and he addressed her as a co-worker ranter than an assistant.

_" Great…I will meet you here then?"_

_" Sounds good"_

_Alfendi looked at the clock and surprise how time flies. _

_"Lucy is about time to meet the new inspector, the folks downstairs and we are having an introductory over lunch with the new guy, though I will pretty much like to stay up here and work"_

_" C'mon Prof, let's go then"_

From a distance, Lucy could spot the folks; Dustin, Florence, Sniffer are sitting outside a café terrace. Beside them is an unfamiliar face, she knows that must be the new inspector they have been talking about.

_" Sorry we are late"_

_" It's ok" said the new guy_

_" Hi, you must be Paul Wickermen, I am Lucy Baker and this is Prof… I mean "_

Alfendi looked at her and back to the new inspector _" Alfendi Layton, pleased to meet you"_

" You shared the same surname as the famous Prof. Herhsel Lyaton, could you be…"

Before Paul could continue, Alfendi interrupted, _"I am hungry.."_

Whilst the guy are talking at the table, Florence and Lucy walk in the café to put in their orders.

_" He looks good aye?"_ said Florence

_" He does, his blue eyes look like an ocean that would drown you in it'_

_"Florence… here is your chance..you are still single"_ Lucy teased

_"So are you, Lucy,.. or not?"_ Florence looked out to Alfendi and back to Lucy

_" What are you talking Flo?"_

_" You know…. You and Al"_

_" We are just friends"_

_" To be honest, I don't think Al is suitable for you…look at Hilda"_

_" Why?"_

_" They were University mates before and if I am not wrong, they used to have something between them"_

_" How do you know?" _Lucy asked curiously

_" Lucy, after the first Forbodium Castle case, everyone can see that Hilda reacts differently towards Al, Hilda stoped talking to him nor visited him once whist Al was in coma"_

" _But Flo that did not say another.. Such as they were lovers or a couple.. or anything in the past.."_

" _Lu, you are still too young and naive with this complex thing called human relations. The behavior from both of them before then event and after the event is so different.. you will see"_

Lucy can't help but wonders how were those two related.

When the girls came back out with their orders, Alfendi looked at Lucy and noticed she looks glum.

Just as Alfendi was about to ask her if she is alright, another voice intercepted the opportunity.

_" Are you ok?"_ asked Paul

Lucy jumped up a bit at the new voice, smile and said _" Oh I am fine"_

Effendi noticed how Paul looked at Lucy and he does not like it.

After the lunch all of them walked back to Scotland Yard building and head back to their departments.

Alfendi and Lucy headed back into their office and continue the day as usual till evening time when Lucy was about to go home.

_"Prof I have to go… don't stay up too late, you've got to meet me here for tomorrow morning"_

_"I will just sleep here"_

_" No, you are not!"_

_" Alright, alright, I will go home soon"_

_"Ok, see ya"_

Alfendi has got used to Lucy's nagging at him for not having work life balance. He thought about tomorrow and he realised that it will be the first time he and Lucy meet up outside work. Though, it's just accompanying her to flat viewings, it is the first step he is taking to be involved in her life. On that thought, he decided to head home and have a proper sleep and try to look fresh for Lucy tomorrow.

_**Chapter 3: Lucy and Alfendi's Day Out**_

Alfendi is wearing a different colour coat today, blue instead his usual white lab coat. The white lab coat which still had coffee stain from yesterday is left at home along with other ten thousand and one similar white coat which he has no time to wash . He is often in the office than home, plus it had been raining heavily in London recently to have any chance to wash and hang them up for drying anyway. His flat is a short walk away from the Scotland Yard office, though he owns a bike and sometimes has access to the office vehicle, he still prefers to walk to work when the weather permits. Along the way he stopped by a café to get two coffees to be taken away, he assumed that Lucy would be late as usual and he can just drink his coffee whilst waiting for her.

When he was walking up to the front of the building, he spotted a somewhat familiar figure, he is sure that the person is Lucy but in some way she looks different.

"Hey Prof!" Lucy wave and shouted.

Alfendi still trying to make out if that's really Lucy.

Lucy begins to run towards his direction

_"Bamp"_

Lucy slipped and fell to the wet ground which was a result of the rain last night.

Alfendi thought to himself, that is definitely Lucy alright.

He hurried over to where Lucy is.

_" Are you alright Lucy?"_

He noticed that Lucy is not wearing the usual green coat and an orange hat. It is replaced by green sweatshirt and an orange scarf around her neck.

_" Aye, I'm 'right"_

_" You must have hated coming to work every morning right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_" Why are you always late for work, and is on time today?"_

Lucy secretly thought to herself, why would she hate work, when it is quite the opposite where she gets to see her Prof everyday.

_"He he"_ Lucy smile and scratched the back of his head.

_" So is that for me?"_

_" Oh, this? Sure."_ Alfendi offered the extra coffee, which he is holding in his left hand. It was meant for himself as he has a habit of drinking coffee all day long until Lucy put a limit to 2 per day.

The two walk down the street talking about some other random stuff, whilst sipping their hot coffee until they come to a building with a Victorian façade architect and about 6 stories high.

_" This is it?"_ asked Alfendi.

_" It said so in the given address"_

Lucy called the agent on her cell phone and proceed to the 3rd floor with Alfendi.

They were immediately greeted by a short middle aged man in a suit.

_"Hello Lucy, I am Adrain the agent for this unit, come in and have a look"_

The unit presented to them is considered to be quite spacious than any other units Lucy had viewed.

_" Wow and it looks on to the canal too?"_

_" Yes it does, it would be lovely, especially for couple, like you two… to have a morning cupa and "_

Lucy quickly interrupted _" Oh, we are not together, he is just my friend"_ looking at Alfendi reaction.

_"Yes.. we.. erm.. no"_ mumbled Alfendi.

_" Oh, I am sorry.. anyway, it could still be nice alone…" _said the agent.

_" It is a surprise that this place is still in the market, especially with such a price and in such prime location" _questioned Lucy.

_"erm.. well…it just hasn't found the right person.. ha-haa" _eyes looking up as the agent speaks.

Alfendi recognises a lie when he senses one.

Suddenly the Potty side of Alfendi appears and pushes the agent against the wall hard and questioned:

_" You better tell us the truth! Or I will cut out your lying tongues cos they are no good on yours"_

_"Prof..!" _Lucy was shocked to why suddenly Potty decided to appear.

_" Ok, ok.. God! You were as scary as that murderer a year ago"_

_" A Murder?!, Where? Here?"_ Gasped Lucy.

_"Not in this unit, but a few doors down. It was a year ago since the gruesome murder took place. Ever since then, people with family fear for their children's safety and many have moved out. The incident has incurred damages and depreciate the property value in this neighborhood" _

The agent was still gasping for air whilst struggling to speak.

_"And you do not intend to tell us this?!"_

_" C'mon Lucy, I will not have you stay here in this place, that's the reason why I need to come along" _

Alfendi grabs Lucy's hand and stormed out of the place and back onto the street.

_" Prof….. I didn't think something like this could happen"_

_" You simple girl, didn't you observe a lot of other houses and units are up for sale or rent? The area is surprisingly very empty for such a prime location? And some of their signs seem old too? Apparently there is something wrong with this area" _ Alfendi explained this in his deduction mode.

" _I was 99 % sure of something is amiss here"_

Lucy looked at Alfendi whilst he speaks and thinking that what would she do without him.

_" Lucy? Lucy?"_

_" Huh? Oh… yes Prof"_

_" The agent said the murder case took place a year ago, was that investigated by us, cos it doesn't ring a bell"_

_" Nah… one year ago we were on the Forbodium Castle case. You were on a break by commissioner order and shortly after that I was also away on vacation, thus it couldn't be us"_

Effendi wonders, all serious homicide cases would usually come in the Mystery Room as mostly they are complicated and needed him on it. If they haven't worked on it then it will have to be someone in Scotland Yard, but a homicide case can only be investigated by senior level inspector. Who could it be? For some reason, he remembers seeing that particular case and the inspector's name who solved it. But can't recall it for now. It would have to be before Lucy and him went on to Forbodium Castle.

_" Prof…? Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, yes …so Lucy, any more places to view?"_

_"Ah.. yes… just one more, another agent just text to say another one available. Oh, and this is the address"_

Alfendi looked at the address and smile.

_" You will be safe staying at this one"_

_" Huh? How do you know? Don't tell me your level of crime deduction has reached the extent where you can sense crime before even knowing it?"_

Alfendi laughed "_That is because the address is just around the corner of my flat and if you didn't come to work, I will know where to find you! "_

Lucy looked at Alfendi and laughed out loud…. She felt warm at how he tries to show his concern for her, but in a funny or indirect way. Though Lucy is not sure whether if Alfendi is doing all these just because she is his co-worker and friend, or he sees her as something else.

" Lucy lass stop assuming all those nonsense, how can he possibly like you. After all, I am just a simple girl, so he said and he is the genius Alfendi Layton" Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy, we are here"

Lucy takes a particular liking to this unit as there is a sky glass roof as it is on the top floor. It also has a small entertaining outdoor area.

" How is it? You will take that?" Asked the agent.

" Yes, she will take this one" said Alfendi

Lucy looked at Alfendi in surprise that' he is making a decision for her. She dragged him to a corner and said.

"Inspector Layton, I think that I can make that conclusion myself..."

"Which you almost ended up moving into dangerous ground?"

"Look, Lucy I think this one is good. There is only one way into this unit, unlike the one before which is on a lower floor, which someone could have easily climb up to your balcony.

In contrast, this is on the top floor, thus if anything should happen, you can send signals from the rooftop balcony and seek help or I can see it"

Lucy thinks about it, she doesn't have many friends in London and is always good that she have someone she trust nearby. After being an inspector for this long, she knows very well how crime rates like in this city.

"Prof, you make sense but is just that my budget is tight"

" You know I could use some space of your balcony to store my stuff and to hang my lab coats"

"Point being?"

"Arghhhh, I am saying that I will pay you for doing my washing of lab coats and my stuff stored here!"

" Oh Potty, didn't know you're here too"

The agent looked at them from behind with a weird expression.

"Ok, deal then Prof"

Whilst Lucy walked back to talk to the agent, Placid and Potty talks.

"Nice going Potty, asking your co-worker to wash our coats, Father would not agree with what we just asked a lady to do"

"Forget about what Father said! Lucy wouldn't mind"

" Placid, don't be ungrateful for what I did, I just created another opportunity to visit Lucy more often. Isn't that what you wanted as well? You hypocrite!"

"Shut up"

"Prof I'm done we can go"

" Oh, ok, let's go"

" So when can you move in?" Ask Alfendi

"Tomorrow"

"That's fast"

"Yep.. I guess it's good cos the one I am on is really wanting to sell the place soon, I will text Florence, Dustin and Sniffer to check whether they are ok to help tomorrow or sometimes after work in the week"

" Well.. you got me to start with for tomorrow, if you want"

" GREAT,thank you Prof"

Alfendi was bashing because Lucy just gave him a hug in the middle of the street.

" I just want to really thank you for coming today and what you have done. I am so hungry now, say dinner is on me?"

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to.."

Alfendi knows Lucy too well, if she insisted she must do it, if not, there is no end to that.

" Ok, but where to?"

" I know a good Japanese restaurant a street away from my place, want to give it a try?"

"Sure, something for a change"

The two keep walking till they reached the restaurant, ordered their food and enjoy conversations mainly still in some cases they are handling recently.

" I hope you like the food"

" I did, is nice, this is my first time trying Japanese cuisine"

"Really?"

" I don't usually head out, you probably know that already"

"You should. Well… I guess we are going to be also neighbors technically, so perhaps we could try out something else together next time.. I mean…. if you want"

For a split second Alfendi could hear him and Potty both asking the same question in the head.

" Is she asking us out for a date?"

"Don't be silly Potty"

"Don't be silly yourself !"

" Prof? I am not suggesting we must do it… just that.. you know.."

" No ..no.. no, Lucy, I am happy to hang around with you sometimes.. I mean explore the neighbourhood, to be honest, I haven't done much and this area is expanding so.. should be nice"

" He.. he ok"

" Let me walk you home"

"OK…"

Lucy paid for the bill and they both walked out on the street and heading towards where Lucy's currently staying.

" Here I am"

"Alright.. I guess I will see you here tomorrow morning for the move?"

" Aye"

Just as Alfendi was about to walk out onto the street again, heavy rain just decided to bucket down onto London city.

"Damn!" cursed Alfendi, his blue coat is now wet and so is his whole body, drenched.

"Prof, come back in"

" I will just run home"

"Don't be ridiculous"

Alfendi step right back to the sheltered pavement trying to shake off as much water on him as possible.

" Archoooo"

"Oh no, you are sneezing now Prof, come up and dry yourself"

"Ermmm… alright"

With hesitation, Alfendi followed behind Lucy like a drenched puppy and enter her apartment.

Lucy handed him a dry towel. " Here you go"

"Thanks"

Alfendi noticed that Lucy keeps her flat really neat and clean… as compared to him.

Lucy turned the heater on and proceed to the kitchen to make some hot tea to warm themselves up.

"That must be your parents?" Alfendi pointed to a picture frame near the TV bench.

"Aye, that's my folks back home… I miss them…"

Alfendi thought of his Father for a split second, before continuing to a different topic.

"You have other families and friends here in London at least?"

"Actually.. not anymore.. I don't see much of them these days. You know, as soon as people know your job deals with dangerous criminal plus irregular working hours, it' is hard to keep up with what's going on in their lives"

Alfendi was surprise to hear that, as he assumed with Lucy bubbly personality, she must have lots of friends and people around her.

"You.. know, I am the same…I don't really see them much, not that I want to"

"You probably should, sometimes we don't know what we are missing or too used to taking it for granted, till we lost them. I lost my best friend or rather a sister to me, Betty. Well never mind..."

"I am sorry..."

"It's alright. "

"It's still raining very heavily out there, I think you will have to stay here tonight Prof, besides it will be convenient to just get up and help with the moving " Lucy smile.

Alfendi's face blushed as he can hear Potty thinking about some nasty thoughts about staying tonight.

"You definitely need to stay, look at your face Prof, is getting redder, hope is not getting a fever or so"

"Well… Lucy, are you sure?"

"Why not? I mean, not as if I am going to push my friend out in this kind of weather"

"Alright, if you say so"

They both finished up their tea and take turns to use the shower and get ready for sleep. Lucy got Alfendi an extra blanket and pillow for him to sleep on the sofa.

Alfendi just knock out the second he hits the couch, Lucy is also very tired and fell deep asleep a few mins later in her own bedroom.

On the bedside is Lucy's cell phone which is on silent and is showing up with incoming messages from Florence, Dustin and Sniffer: _" We are ok to come and help tomorrow, see you at your place in the morning"_

_**Chapter 4: What Is Real?**_

"Knock, knock"

"We are here..."

"Open up..."

"Knock, knock"

"Do I have to cut off your hands before...?"

Florence, Dustin and Sniffer are now standing outside of Lucy's front door with jaws dropped to the ground.

Alfendi still trying to wake up, but as soon as he recognised who are these people standing in front of him, his eyes stared in horror as he came to realise that he is being spotted in Lucy's home! Before he can slam the door shut, Dustin stops the door and all three asked the same question at the same time.

"Al? What are you doing here?"

"You came here to help with the move too? That early? But.,"

"Err yes I am here early to help"

Just as Alfendi thought he has got away from more questioning, Florence raised her eyebrows in suspicion and said.

"Al, you are not the only one that can make a deduction when someone is telling lies you know"

Alfendi cleared his throat and stared at Florence as if he is going to cut off her IV (Intravenous therapy) if she speaks some more.

"Who is that?"

"Morning Lucy said the three still standing outside.

"Oh, guys, why are you here? Oh of course, I forgot I did ask you to come over, so tired last night... Cannot remember that I texted you all... Hehe," Lucy said scratching the back of her head.

"Please come in"

Lucy when to get change and so is Alfendi. He is only wearing his singlet and boxer to sleep last night due to the rain which had drenched his clothing.

He slaps his hand on his forehead when he is in the bathroom.

"Oh shit!" He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Great! Now I am the next topic for them to gossip about in Scotland Yard"

"And how old fashion your boxer looks…" mocked Potty

" Shut up…."

He tries to ignore his thought for now, changed into his now dried clothes and join the rest in the living room.

"I need some help to get this down to the car"

"I will help"

Alfendi quickly volunteer himself to help Sniffer with the sofa as he knows if he stay around, Florence will be pestering him for an answer as to why he was here last night. Though he knows nothing happened between Lucy and him, well at least not as how Potty had constructed in his mind, he will still not want to face a bunch of gossipers.

As soon as Alfendi is gone with Sniffer.

"So Lucy how is he?" Ask both Florence and Dustin.

"Huh? Who"

"Al of course!"

"What about him?"

"Do you think he is the right one?"

"You guys are speaking in riddles"

"Give over already Lucy, don't be shy... We know...You li"

"Know what?"

"YOU FANCY ALFENDI !"

"How do you know I.. ..."

Lucy stop halfway and her face grew very red now. Both Florence and Dustin turn around and saw Alfendi standing behind them.

Lucy quickly ran outside and helps Sniffer with other stuff whilst Florence and Dustin also take this opportunity to sneak out of Alfendi's sight, just in case he decided to cut their tongues off.

Leaving Alfendi standing alone in the almost empty living room and thinking out loud with the other side of him.

"She said she fancied you"

"No, she did not finish her sentence"

"Well... You are dumber than I thought you were? It's pretty obvious alright!"

"As long as I never heard it in full"

"I really don't understand why you are..."

"It's all because of you Potty! You are dangerous for Lucy! That's why I…."

"Don't blame me! Blame Father!"

"He taught me to be gentlemen, what…."

"You know jolly well what I am talking about! Don't try to run from it"

Alffendi went silent as he knows what Potty said is true.

"Err... Prof..?"

Alfendi break out from his thought and turned to the familiar voice.

"Prof, I need some help with other stuff which needs to be moved"

"Ya...sure"

Alfendi walked over to help Lucy with a big mirror hanging by the entrance of the door.

As they remove the mirror and walk downstairs to Dustin's van.

"Prof... Err.. I know you don't like gossip.. So forget what you heard earlier on."

"Which part?"

"All that you heard, when we ..."

"Including your part?"

Lucy face goes red again and out of panic, she missed a step and bumped the side of the mirror, she was holdings and shattered the corner of it.

"Arh.. my palm"

"Are you alright Lucy? Are you hurt? The broken glass got you?"

"Just a small cut"

Alfendi put down the mirror quickly but carefully and grab Lucy' hand and examine it like a doctor.

"Why you always make my heart jump when you are around me... I mean worried about you as you are so clumsy, you careless fool!"

"It's bad luck for breaking a mirror, I was told..." Lucy said.

"You believe it?"

"No..." Lucy said.

Lucy thought to herself, how can it be unlucky when Prof is holding her hand like this, although is bleeding and it hurts, but he said I made him hear jump always when I am around. What does that mean? Better stop dreaming Lucy lass!

"What happened?" Asked Dustin.

"Lucy cut her hand. Dustin, please take this and I will help Lucy to clean her wound"

" Oh ok" Dustin looked at the two of them with surprise, spotting Alfendi still holding Lucy's hand and looking concerned.

"It's not that bad Prof I can clean it myself"

Alfendi looked at her with disapproval.

"Ok, ok doctor you can do it"

As Alfendi help Lucy up to her flat to clean up the cut, he thought to himself, maybe it is really unlucky for Lucy to take a liking to him. Looked at what happened, the broken mirror and cuts... Alfendi is both glad and confuse to as how he should treat Lucy, he is happy to know she likes him but... Is this real? Nothing has been real for him in life...

" Prof the safety aid box is under the sink.. Prof?"

Alfendi shakes off his thought and attend to Lucy's cuts.

The rest of the day is spent moving all Lucy's stuff into the new place and everyone is trying to stop Lucy from attempting to carry something heavy. Though there are lots of stuff to be moved, but as they are four of them, all furniture are in the new place by early evening. The day ends with pizzas and beers on the outdoor balcony of the new place.

"Goodbye Lucy"

"Bye and thanks for helping"

When all have left except Alfendi,

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Aye, no pain is too much for Constable Lucy"

"No paperwork and typing for you tomorrow"

"What will I do then?!"

"I will let you know"

"Ha-ha ok boss!"

Alfendi reluctantly said goodbye and watched Lucy closed the door before he left for his lonely home.

_**Chapter 5**_

'BANG'

'Prof! Sor…..'

"You are so not going into this case with me cos you are late!, Do you know that, every second that you are late on investigation, the more we have to catch up..

"Sorry… this time is not my alarm… is ermmm, never mind.. Here is your lab coat; there is no way you are taking on an investigation without it!"

Alfendi look at Lucy and to the lab coat in her arms. He realized that she must have been doing some washing last night after they left her home.

"She just wants us to have our precious lab coat back… you fools!"

For once Placid agrees with Potty and felt bad after shouting at Lucy.

"OK, you are coming along…"

Lucy smiles and picks up the file on the desk which reads, 'The Missing Case of _The Twelve Women_'

"Wow…Big case Prof… Homicide?!"

" You have not learnt from your mistakes of jumping into conclusions"

"Huh? Twelve Women….Oh… I see what you mean…."

When Lucy flips the folder, she then came to know why Alfendi said so. The Twelve Women refer to twelve portrait paintings from someone. Lucy is surprised when she sees the name of the artist, whom reported the case.

" Paul Wickermen!"

" Yes… is him… the new kid in Scotland Yard whom every girl fell for…." Alfendi said this with eyes fix on Lucy, as if expecting a reaction from her…..and true enough..

"New Kid?!, Prof.. He may be new, but he must have substance in order to be placed at Justin's position"

Alfendi remains silent to what Lucy said, as he is not happy to see the girl he fancy singing praise of another guy. However, Alfendi is curious about Paul 's background. He seems so familiar, as if he used to know him.

"Prof? Oui!"

" WHAT? I am Prof not oui"

" HAHA… cos you are day dreaming again….."

" Lucy….a serious investigator has got no time to daydream… if you say that again… I will cut…."

"Cut out my tongue?" Lucy finished Alfendi's sentence before he can do so…

"Prof, why are you so predictable, is time to be creative and modify your threats. Besides, I don't think you really want my tongue, you just like to say it and sound scary"

Lucy has no idea what made her said that, but she felt something bad is going to happen.

Without Lucy notices it, Alfendi is now standing behind her with almost no distance in between them.

He stares Lucy in the eyes when she turns around, like a snake with bright yellow eyes and ready to strike.

Before Lucy can say 'Aye', the next thing she knows it that her mentor's mouth is on hers.

Lucy is shocked, but liking it as Alfendi increase the tense kissing with the motion of circling her tongue with his and trying to suck her tongue out.

After a 3 minute shock of what's going on, Lucy realised that Alfendi has pulled away gently and again look her in the eyes with threat again and says…

"Do you like my new modification to my threat of 'cutting your tongue out'?"

He left Lucy with a wicked smile as if warning her that don't she ever dares him again, cos he will really 'cut' out her tongue and more….He then turned to his desk, pick up the folder and as he walk towards the door, he said..

"If you don't wish to have your tongue 'cut' out again… you better hurry up and join us at this meeting before the investigation this afternoon, which we have to work closely on"

Lucy is still in shock of what happened, but managed to gather her back into reality. She walks hurriedly past Alfendi and disappear. In her head she is still thinking why Prof had done that and can't help but start wondering what's going to be like this afternoon, when the two have to stay up in the mystery room for investigation.

Alfendi tried to catch up with Lucy and already feeling awkward.

"Why did you do this!"

"Why not?... She is asking for it, she says you only talks about her tongue and not really wanting it… so I thought is best that WE let her know we mean it before someone else got to it"

"WHO?"

"The new kid..."

Alfendi felt bad about what happened, he doesn't want to scare Lucy away, but at the same time Potty's words made sense. What if someone else is also interested in Lucy and gets ahead of him? He knows he will have to think about this later because Lucy is on her way into the room with the 'new kid', he got to hurry up and prevent any potential chances of that guy getting close to Lucy. Effendi will no risk any chance of losing a case, especially this one.

_**Chapter 6:**_

Lucy arrives at the Scotland Yard meeting room still blushing from what happened before. Florence, Sniffer and Paul already in the room, they all looked at Lucy curiously to as why her face looks so red. Whilst Paul and Sniffer continue to talk, Florence turned to look at Lucy.

Florence whisper : _' Lucy, are you ok?'_

Lucy: _' erm, yes, I guess so... actually I am not sure...'_

Florence:' huh? Why ? What happened?' Oh no, did Alfendi did something to you?'

Lucy:' what ? How do you know ? When were you there outside looking? But...'

Florence:_' calm down Lucy, I was just guessing maybe Alfendi might have shouted at you or so.. But from how you reacted, now I am more certain that something really nasty from Alfendi and you have to tell me this instance. Don't tell me that he used violence on you or threaten you?'_

Lucy:' well... threaten, yes... Violence...? Hmmmmmm' Lucy was wondering if the act of a rough and intense kiss by Alfendi earlier should be considered violence.

Florence_: ' this is it, if he is violent towards you, that's not right, you are so nice and patience during this period of time whilst working with him. Furthermore, you like is wrong . Don't worry Lucy, we will help you to ask for a transfer.' _

Lucy:_' huh?... No,no,no.. You got it wrong, he did not harm me.'_ Lucy leans closer to Florence and explained what happened.

Florence:' acheooow! Achoow! WHAT! '

Lucy:' SHHH!, please keep it to yourself, pleaseeee'

Florence: ' of course, but for how long, I mean, doesn't this mean you guys are official as a couple?,'

Lucy just shakes her head and just as she was to say more, Paul walked over and greet Lucy.

Paul:' is everything alright ?'

Lucy:' yes.. yes...oh .. Sorry about the paintings,'

Paul:' yes, they are dear to me, not in money sense, but sentiment values.'

Lucy:' must be expensive or rare pieces too'

Paul :' actually I drew all those twelve paintings so yes in a way they are my rare collections'.

Lucy: 'you drew it？I mean wow you must be quite a good artist to have your paintings stolen and needing the yard to look for it. I hope you got it back soon.' Lucy is trying to be light hearted.

Paul:' yes, these are paintings I did for some important people .. people who were important in my life, when I was still an art student back in those days' Paul smiled.

' Good morning everyone' said Commissioner Barton.

Alfendi walked in together with Barton and Hilda. Alffendi shoots Lucy and Paul a disapproving look and walk towards them.

' Ah Lucy, I see that you have saved me a seat' said Alfendi whilst looking at Paul, hinting that he should move up to another seat.

' Layton, I need you to sit here to look at these.' Said Barton

' stupid old man! Alfendi mumbled.

Lucy glanced at Alfendi and what happened in the morning in the mystery room replay like a movie in her mind again.

' Lucy? Lucy? What do you think ?' Asked Barton

' what? '

' I was asking if you will be ok to be the undercover on this case with Alfendi, I cannot asscertain of what danger might lies ahead in this case, you have proved yourself worthy in past cases, so I thought you might want a challenge on this, what says you? '

Alfendi looked at Lucy and starts feeling worried about what happened this morning and was wondering if Lucy will behaviour awkwardly in his presence from now on.

Lucy: ' yes, of course, Commissioner, I am more than willing to take up this challenge, is just that I may need more coaching on undercover techniques'

' Commissioner, if I may, I wish to volunteer myself in this case for coaching of undercover techniques as you know that's my expertise.

Commissioner: ' But the rules of case involvement by relevant parties...'

Paul: 'I know the rules of investigation, one is not to interfere if there is a relation to the case, to prevent prejudice and misjudgment. However, I am sure I am needed for this case and of course I will not interfere unnecessarily except for undercover trainings. Inspector Layton is our team leader and we will follow his instructions' said Paul .

Alffendi looked at Paul and felt uneasy about this.

' Very well, Paul, you may do so as you have suggested. You are to report to Layton for he is the lead for this case.' said Commissioner Barton.

Lucy turned to Paul and smile ' I look forward to learning from you Inspector Wickermen'

' Call me Paul, I know I am your senior, but in this case you are reporting to Layton not me, so just address each other on first name basis.' Paul smiles at Lucy.

Alfendi observing all these, feel like he is about to explode .

' Layton and Lucy, please stay, Paul and Hilda can you make a statement of this case. Sniffer, could you see to the necessary logistic for this investigation. Instructed Barton.

Before long, the room is left with just Alfendi , Lucy and Barton. Alfendi starts sensing Lucy uneasiness being in a room with him, though Barton is here. Alfendi is also sad as he is not sure if that means Lucy is going to withdraw from him more, which is the opposite of what he hopes for.

' Now, Alfendi, I learnt that you went to the same University as Paul?, is there anything you can share which might shed some light into the case? That's if you are aware and well, if is appropriate for you to share for the purpose of this case'.

Lucy noticed Barton addresses Alfendi differently sometimes when at formal events and other people are around. She senses that Barton always looks at Alfendi like a son , with concern and care. She is not sure what is the connection between them, but something tells Lucy that they are more than a boss and subordinate relationship.

'Of course, that is why the name sounds so familiar' said Alfendi

' I did the same discipline in University with Paul once, but we hardly talked. His family knows mine when we were really young, as we stayed in the same suburb, but he moved out during our final year. Heard that he decided to do something else..., anyway, he is always surrounded by girls most time, thus we don't talk often...' Alfendi added the last sentence as if on purpose to highlight Paul is no good for Lucy.

' Thanks Alfendi, and is there anyone or anything in particular you might know which might be a likely cause of his lost this time?' Asked Barton.

' I thought we should be finding out information from any evidences left behind, pardon me, but it sounds like Inspector Wickermen got to do with this when he is the claimant?' Asked Lucy curiously.

'Well, you see Lucy, there is no prominent evidences left behind and that's the strangest part. So I have to ask these questions to generate leads. I definitely learnt so much when in my younger days with Hershel, oh Professor Layton I meant. This case reminds me of... '

' Please Barton, not him, not now...' Alfendi interrupted

Lucy can tell from this short reaction that Alfendi doesn't seem to like to talk about his family.

' Yes, of course. Anyway, is there anything else...?'

'Can't think of it now, perhaps the files might help'

' Very well then , you both may go, let me know if there are any updates '

' Why are you so involved in this one Barton, I mean commissioner ' asked Alfendi wondering why this case attracts Barton's attention so much.

Barton remains silent for a while and reply, ' Paul was married to my niece, but ever since she die, Paul just never seems to be the same. I like Paul and I love my niece, I just want to see what an old man here can help'

Alfendi and Lucy looked at each other for the first time since this morning, but turned away quickly after a split second.

Alfendi and Lucy left the meeting room and walked back to the Mystery room quietly.

_**Chapter 7:A Peek Into the Past**_

Both Lucy and Alfendi keep very quiet throughout the whole walk back to the mystery room, Lucy hesitated for a while before breaking the silence when they are right back in their office.

'ermmm... so you and Paul went to the same University? Not The Police Academy?'

'No...I don't even know that he is with the law enforcement till he joins the Yard the other week..' said Alfendi who is still looking at those additional files Barton handled him.

There was a long silence after Alfendi spoken and he lifted his head to see that Lucy is standing there looking lost, for a moment he wondered why she looked that way, but quickly realized that usually Lucy would have stood close to him and view the case files together.

Lucy:' you can pass me the file after you are done...'

Alfendi: ' why should I do that?'

Lucy: ' huh? cos I want to see it too, if not, how am I able to discuss the case with you'

Alfendi: 'That's right, to discuss is to sit together so I am demanding you to come sit here now Inspector Baker' Lucy immediately recognised potty's tone and has no choice but to obey her team leader's instruction. Lucy thought she almost spotted a smirk on Alfendi's face...

After a few minutes of looking through the files...

'So what do you make of this?' asked Alfendi

'from the information so far, the perpetrator who commited the theft must be someone who knows Paul well or his residence well enough to break in and left no trails' said Lucy with both arms folded and with an expression as if she already knew the answer to the mystery.

'oh really? what makes you said that' Alfendi questioned

' well if that person is none of these, then there should be at least some trails left because he or she or they wouldn't navigate through so smoothly' explained Lucy.

'It does make sense there, however, it is also possible that whoever knows the place or person well my not necessarily be the thief, don't forget Lucy, in the past cases we learnt that often there are more than two people in a crime and it may also be organised crime which involved a large crime organisation behind it or it could be the claimant ' Alfendi reminded Lucy.

' of course you are right Prof. I overlooked that... I am just not 100 percent today ...ermmm I meant ..' Lucy tries to apologize for her oversight, she has always wanted to impress and make her Prof proud of her in her improvement.

' look Lucy, ...I need you to forgive me for this morning.. I don't know why...it just ... you know something inside me has always been not right, sick or...' Alfendi tries to think of more reasons. Whilst saying this, he can almost hear Potty's voice saying ' what a loser, why should you apologise, when you really want it..'

Lucy blushes as Alfendi keeps talking like that, ' prof, ermm just don't 'attack' me like this again...is fine now ok...'

Lucy doesn't know if this is a good thing to say as this will make her prof withdraw from her and now she is contradict between wanting him to do that but don't know if that's what she should be feeling. She feels that she needs to talk to someone, somebody close and understand her and can share all these girls secrets, if only Betty is still around...if only she hasn't been...Lucy didn't realised that her eyes are growing red and watery whilst her thoughts drifted thinking Betty whom is a dear friend to her.

Unbeknownst to Alfendi, he thought that Lucy is reacting over the act this morning, both placid and potty sides of him starts to panic and worried, Alfendi realised that concern for Lucy may be common in placid, but for potty to also feel the same, that goes to show that he does really feels something for this girl, no just concerns.

Alfendi: ' Lucy... I... I.. m.. m.. sooo.. ry.. ermm.. I know apologising is not good enough.. look.. tell me what you will like to do to me... hit me., or get transferred... no.. ..erm..AHHHHHH...Just tell me me or I will ...' Alfendi pulling his hair hard.

'huh? prof.. PROF! STOP! I am fine, I am just thinking of something else...'

'phew! you are sure you are alright?'questioned Alfendi skeptically

' yes, yes I am...shall we get back to the case...' said Lucy after getting a grip of herself from her thoughts about Betty.

' of course, of course...ermmm.. where were we... yep... culprit/s, so we have suspects, ranging from Paul to his housekeepers, gardeners, maids... this man must be getting a higher pay than me and lesser work to do... that's not fair and all the girls...Alfendi said that last bit quitely...

'wow, so sounds like Paul is having a life or from a good family background then?'

'his parents used to stay in the same area with us, both parents hold good jobs, strict upbringing' recalls Alfendi

' so you guys are also neighbours?'

'yes, when I was really young, I don't really talk much to them, but Dad does, perhaps we have no choice but to pay him a visit to find out more.'

Lucy noticed whenever Alfendi mentioned his Dad, his eyes look down in sorrow.. or maybe something more, something she doesn't know how quite to describe it yet, but she is getting more curious about this man and something inside her wants to find out.

'wow, great, I have heard so much about Professor Layton and his adventures, mysteries and his gentlemanly manners...'

'ok ok ok, enough! ' Alfendi raised his voice a bit louder to stop Lucy from going on, but realised that perhaps he should not have as he still feels bad about what happened this morning.

' I am sorry, it's just that if you keep talking about it, we will not move on to other discussion, by the way, it is not necessary for you to come along, you can go run another errands' said Alfendi with the thought of how his Father will be able to tell that Alfendi has a thing for Lucy. He knows that his Father has earned his reputation for good reasons, his observation and deductions ability is still sharp and especially when it comes to reading someone he brought up.

_'Why not?!_ You cannot do this to me, besides, you want me to tell you what I want you to do to get over what happened this morning, so here you go, I want to go with you to visit Prof. Layton'

Lucy felt a blush coming on her after saying all this in one go...part of it was from the embarrassment of mentioning the incident of this morning again, part of it was from talking so fast and forgotten to take a breath.

Alfendi: 'what? I thought you were not listening...'

Alfendi lets out a big sigh and said '... alright, you win, if that's what you want' Alfendi hang his head down surrendering to Lucy's request.

Lucy looks at him and thought that was rather cute and laughed out loud. Alffendi raises his head, frowning at the laughing Lucy as he hates it when she mocks or laughs at her for his silly actions caught in the act. However, his frown never stays long whenever he sees the big smile on her face. After a short while Alfendi can't control and laughed too with Lucy, her laughter and her face is just too cute... it seems like they have forgotten the awkward situation and are comfy with each other again. As the day drew closer to darkness, both decided to head back home with some case files and get ready for the visit tomorrow. For Lucy, this is an exciting interview with Prof Layton, but for Alfendi, he has to worry about what to say and will he lose control in Potty mode in front of his father, estranged one at least over the years, he misses him but part of him hated him, he is confused. He will try to shorten the interview time if necessary, his thoughts about his father and the interview tomorrow lead to memories of the past... he felt irritated at this, he tries to stop his train of thoughts and forces himself to sleep.


End file.
